The Anti Lion Guard (Part 1) (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 20, The Anti Lion Guard (Part 1). Transcript Kion (Narrating): '''The Anti Lion Guard (Part 1). (Janja and his crew are seen chasing a herd of antelopes.) '''Janja: '''Come on, boys! It’s lunchtime, and I’m starving. '''Cheezi: '''We’re ''always '''''starving. '''Chungu: '''You can say that again. '''Janja: '''Whoa! '''Cheezi (gasps): '''J-J-Janja? '''Both: '''Janja?! '''Makuu (chuckles): '''One down, three to go. (Meanwhile...) '''Reirei: '''Oh my gosh. '''Goigoi (snores): '''What? Huh? '''Reirei: '''Goigoi, what’s wrong with you and your snoring? We’re jackals, and we’re supposed to eat other animals. Now go wait for me outside. '''Goigoi: '''Whatever you say, dear. (Rocks are starting to crumble.) '''Reirei: '''What’s this? More lazy jackals not dong their work? I have rules on some sort of disobedie—whoa! '''Goigoi: '''Huh? Oh no! '''Makuu (laughs): '''Half down, half to go. (Meanwhile...) '''Mzingo: '''Fellow vultures of the century...we have gathered here today to celebrate ourselves with a feast. '''Mwoga: '''This is going to be the greatest dinner ever! Don’t you agree, Mzingo? (turns to Mzingo only to see him gone) Mzingo? (to the other vultures) Quick, everyone, split up and look. '''Makuu (chuckles): '''Three down, only one more to go. (Meanwhile...) '''Ushari: '''That’s it! Keep up the good work, my children. These dens aren’t going to build themselves, you know. '''Young Cobra #1: '''We know, Dad. '''Ushari (gets hit on the head by a baobab fruit): '''Ow! What the? A baobab fruit. Wait until I get to the bottom of— (screams) (Everyone gasps.) '''Young Cobra #1 (finds out that his father has disappeared): '''Dad? (Makuu lets out evil laughter. Later, Janja, Reirei, Mzingo, and Ushari end up in Lake Matope.) '''Ushari: '''Whoa!!! Ow! Boy, that hurts. '''Reirei: '''What in the... Who did this? '''Janja: '''Ugh! Where am I? '''Mzingo: '''My word, it’s too dark in here that I can’t see a thing. '''All: '''Ow! '''Mzingo: '''Reirei? I should have shown you were behind this. '''Reirei: '''No. my disastrous schemes have no interest in you, manner boy, or in both of you. '''Ushari: '''Then what is going on around here? '''Janja: '''Well, whatever it is is, indent like this, and I’ve got a bad feeling about this place... '''Makuu (shows up): '''Oh, what’s with all this fighting about, everyone? We-we’s just starting to know each other. '''Reirei: '''Ooh, it’s you, the leader of the crocodiles. '''Mzingo (amazed): '''Wow! I have seen your incredible skills, ever since we were young. '''Ushari (about Makuu): '''And you’re the one and only mean Pridelander, Makuu. '''Janja: '''Please. You may choose to kidnap us, but how could you kidnap me, the most grateful hyena ever? '''Makuu: '''I wasn’t expecting you, Janja. I wanted Cheezi and Chungu. '''Reirei: '''Oh, yes. Those two losers are pretty talented and they love the action of danger. Nothin’ like you. '''Mzingo: '''Hmm, for once I agree with them. It is pretty true. '''Ushari: '''Oh, absolutely. You’re just a big old wiener, a plaything for anyone to pick on. (Everyone with the exception of Janja is laughing.) '''Janja: '''Oh, really? Well, I am the legendary son of either Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, and no one makes plans more cruel than me. '''Mzingo: '''Whoop. Oof! '''Ushari: '''Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (screams) '''Reirei: '''Ow! (yelps) '''Makuu: '''Om second thought, everyone, I suppose we ''could ''make a member out of this coward. '''Janja: '''Indeed. Was there even any doubts? '''All except Janja: '''Yes! '''Ushari: '''Okay, Makuu. Now that we’re all here, what do you want from us? '''Makuu: '''I want us...to rule the entire Pridelands! (lets out evil laughter) '''Reirei: '''Doesn’t everyone? '''Makuu: '''Well, it is now with our reach...you see, if we work together, we can have a team. We can call ourselves the Anti Lion Guard. '''Mzingo: '''Keep— '''Reirei: '''On talking— '''Janja: '''I’m— '''Ushari: '''Listening. '''Makuu: '''All we have to do is find Pride Rock, then take it over, but the only problem is that it is the home on not other than our enemies. '''All: '''The Lion Guard?! '''Mzingo: '''Those dirty mice with wings. '''Reirei: '''The worthless pests. '''Janja: '''The annoying servants that get in my way. '''Ushari: '''The pain spots in my poison. '''Makuu: '''Yes! These five creatures have been big trouble, but they will no longer stand in our way. Not if we— '''Janja: '''Band together— '''Reirei: '''As a single force— '''Mzingo: '''Then we’ll take down the Lion Guard— '''Ushari: '''If it’s the last thing we ever do. '''Makuu: '''Great. Now follow me, Anti Lion Guard, as I reveal my most evil plan ever! (Meanwhile...) '''Kion (sighs): '''Sure is a lovely night. '''Jasiri: '''Yeah. So Kion, I was wondering since we spend time with the rest of the guard, it sure is a good spending time with you. '''Kion: '''Gee, thanks, Jasiri. I really appreciate it. '''Bunga: '''They are never this interested with each other before. '''Fuli: '''I know, right? '''Ono: '''Well, the eye of the beholder has two sets: the way of seeing thing one way and the way of love. '''Beshte: '''Who ever knew these could be parents someday. (Meanwhile...) '''Makuu: '''Alright. Operation: Take the Pridelands For Ourselves is a go. '''Janja: '''You got it, boss! (On the other side...) '''Kion: '''Okay guys, let’s get to patrolling, ‘Til the Pridelands’ end... '''Lion Guard: '''Lion Guard defend! (Meanwhile...) '''Ushari: '''Are they gone yet? '''Mzingo: '''Yep. They’re heading to the cliffs. '''Makuu: '''Perfect. Now Phase #2 is left. '''Anti Lion Guard: '''Let’s do this! (Meanwhile, again...) '''Bunga (amazed by the night sky): '''Wow! Isn’t the nighttime awesome or what? '''Beshte: '''Uhh, I’m gonna have to go with awesome? (Everyone oofs and groans.) '''Kion: '''Cheezi? Chungu? What are you doin’ here? '''Cheezi: '''Sorry to surprise you, Lion Guard, but we were busy searchin’ for Janja. We didn’t see you comin’. '''Fuli: '''Wait. What do you mean “searching for Janja”? '''Chungu: '''He was mysteriousply kidnapped by a strange shadow. '''Goigoi. '''Hey! That’s what happened to Reirei! '''Mwoga: '''And Mzingo. '''Young Cobra #1: '''And our dad was stolen, too. '''Kion: '''Wait. Janja, Reirei, Mzingo, and Ushari were all kidnapped? Something weird is going on. Ono? '''Ono: '''Affirmative. '''Kion: '''In the meantime, all of you had better stay with us. ‘Til the Pridelands’ end... '''Lion Guard: '''Lion Guard, defend! (Thirty minutes later...) '''Makuu: '''Perfect! We’ve got the royal family. '''Janja: '''Yeah, and all it took was a little bit of pouncing and attacking. '''Reirei: '''Now, what else is left? '''Makuu: '''Now all we need to do is send one of our prisoners to warn the Lion Guard so we wll give them something they will never forget. Send the little one to do it. ‘Til it’s the right time... '''Anti Lion Guard: '''Anti Lion Guard, strike! (let out evil laughter) (Later that same day...) '''Kiara: '''And that’s how it happened. '''Kion: '''We’re on it. Come on, guys. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 20 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kion